1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a wastebasket structure, more particularly one, which consists of inner and outer containers, and which allows cleaning tools such as plungers and toilet brushes to be held in position therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Domestic wastebaskets usually consist of a containing main body, and a lid. And, domestic wastebaskets with inner and outer containing members are also available, which are usually used in bathrooms. Furthermore, toilet brushes and plungers are usually placed next to wastebaskets in the bathrooms. Because toilet brushes and plungers aren't covered or positioned in any containers, stinking odor will escape from them if they aren't thoroughly cleaned after they are used. In addition, the toilet brushes and the plungers will occupy relatively much space in the bathrooms, which are usually relatively small, if they are positioned next to the wastebaskets.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, the inventor of the present invention invented an “IMPROVEMENT ON WASTEBASKET STRUCTURE”, for which U.S. patent application was filed on 4 Aug. 2006, and patent Ser. No. 11/498,893 was granted.
The improvement on wastebasket structure includes an outer container, an inner container, and a lid; the outer container has a holding room therein, and an internal receiving hollowness for a plunger to be located on; the inner container is held in the holding room, and the lid is positioned on top of the outer container; the outer container further has an internal fitting cavity next to a border thereof; a bearing member is fitted in the internal fitting cavity for a toilet brush to be located in.
And, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a wastebasket to provide users with still more convenience.